Nai's (not so awful) Rude Awakening
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Nai wakes up after his first wet dream, it's about...Gareki? Complied to help, they learn some new things, together, and about themselves. (M for some mutal jerking off, Gareki's mild mouth, and fluff)


**...Uhm...well I feel a bit weird writing smut for them but...I just had this sudden urge. But luckily in my head, Nai was always, at least physically, 13. Mentally...not so much. Enjoy!**

"G-Gareki...?"

"Hhm? What..." Gareki groaned coarsely and rolled over, eyes still shut tight.

"I...h-had a dream...about G-Gareki..." he sounded nervous, almost ashamed.

"A nightmare? Geeze..." He sighed, and begrudgingly sat up. He bent his head over the side of his top bed, looking down at Nai "Look, I said I'm not gonna break-!" Gareki blinked, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Hgn!" Nai shuddered, tears, as usual, coming easy to his eyes. He shivered and whimpered again, hand near his...crotch. He hesitantly opened one eye, and looked up at Gareki, looking pitiful, his entire face, and what he could see of his body, red "N-Not a...bad dream...y-you were...you did t-things to my..."

"Your-?"

Gareki blushed himself. He was a teenage boy, so he knew exactly what was happening. But he didn't want to confront the fact that is was happening to Nai, of all people. He was just a little kid-whose body was around thirteen. Shit. Puberty, but with the mind of a child. He sighed, still hanging overhead. "You wanted me to...your...?"

"I-I don't...u-understand what is..." Nai tentatively removed his hands, and opened his legs a bit, revealing his first erection to Gareki. He looked up him hopefully with a small, shaky smile, like he expected him to know exactly what to do, like he always did. Gareki grit his teeth. He had three options; one, tell him it'll go away on it's own, two, explain to him what to do, or three...three made Gareki blush even deeper. Despite what whatever part of the brain that dictates logic told him, he went with three. The image of flushed Nai, shaking and biting his lip with widespread legs and a clear hard on...

Once again, Gareki sighed. "Stay there, I'm coming down..." he forced himself up, and to climb the latter quietly. He sat on Nai's bed, and gently proppped him up against his pillow. He looked at him sternly, hands on his shoulders. "A couple things. One, I won't do this everytime, two, don't tell anyone. At all. Unless I say. And three, try to stay quiet, will you?" He said the last part with a kind of resigned fondness. Nai nodded, eagerly.

"I-I promise just...m-make it...stop..." He moaned a little, and his cheeks became even more red as he reached down and his cupped his ever hardening dick. Gareki felt a heat rise up inside him as well. He tried to quell it. He couldn't do anything too much, Nai didn't even know what was happened to him. Gareki leaned forward, placing a hand on Nai's stomach nervously. "Ahh...shit..." he said under his breath, and slowly lowered his hand. He had never touched another guy before, and he had barely ever gotten to second base with a woman.

"L-Look...Nai, this is natural okay? Don't be ashamed. It happens to all boys."

Nai nodded happily, but then cried out and bit his lip as Gareki's hand reached it's destination. "G-Garek...un...ki..."

"Shhhh!" He hissed, and slowly started to pull the waist band on Nai's pants down. He gulped as he saw him strain against his underwear. With a nervous hand, he pulled him out, and his voice caught in his throat when he saw it. It was smaller than his, and more pink, less veiny, and all around more...cute. But cute became arousing when Nai let out a stuttering moan. "A-Ah...it...a-a-ah!"

Gareki swallowed his fears and gripped him gently, much lighter that he would himself. Carefully, he started to move his hand up and down, trying to focus on Nai's face, which was twisted in confusion and pleasure. "I-It feels...s-s-so...good..." He bit his hand, the noises he was making confusing him. Gareki pulled his hand away. "D-Don't...be ashamed."

Nai shuddered again, and Gareki felt him pulse in his hand. Nai leaned against Gareki's chest, and the older boy whispered into his ear "When I'm not around...do this to yourself...okay?"

He tried to nod, but cried out again, muffling his voice in Gareki's shirt. Gareki kissed his head, and moved his hand faster, applying as much pressure as the boy could take. This was his first time ever being touched, so of course he'd be fast "N-Nai...just...it's okay to release it all."

With those words, Nai came with a much too loud cry into Gareki's hand. It was thick and fresh and such a pure white that Gareki felt almost honored to have it in his hand, before it clicked that his hand was now covered in cum. "Shit, ugh," he fumbled around with one hand for a tissue beside their bed. He wiped his hand off, and glanced at Nai.

The small boy was slumped against the wall, eyes lowered, cheeks red and mouth slightly agape. He was panting. "G-Gareki...felt...so good...I could hear...t-the s-squishy noises..."

"Dammit." Nai tilted his head to the side, and saw a bright red Gareki, clutching his own crotch. "D-Don't...be that cute, idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"D-Don't be sorry either!" Gareki sighed, and pulled down his own pants. God, he was embarassed, but seeing that little display turned him on hugely. He gingerly pulled himself out. "Your fault, little animal. But that's...a good thing."

Nai perked up at the words, then looked down at Gareki's hands, so easily working himself over. He felt himself turn red again, and looked down at himself. Much to his surprise, he was rising again. "G-Gareki...it got hard again..."

Gareki looked up with a grunt. "Come 'ere then..." Nai obdiently scooted closer, still observing Gareki with glazed over and curious eyes. Gareki sighed, and pulled Nai so that they were touching down there. Nai squeaked. "W-W-What..."

Gareki looked into his eyes, face pleadingly. "It'll feel good. Promise." Nai hesitantly nodded. If Gareki promised him... With that nod, the larger boy gripped them both with his hands. Nai felt a sharp surge of pleasure, if from nothing else but the sheer knowledge that him and Gareki were doing it together. He shuddered, and added his own hand to the mix, placing them over Gareki's larger ones to make them speed up. "G-Gar...e-eki..."

Gareki leaned down and started to nip at Nai's ear, making the small boy shudder. When he started to lick it...

Nai shuddered. He could usually hear the hum of the ship, the murmurs of the sheep, the light rattle of objects vibrating...but now all he hard as the sound of Gareki's tongue, and the wet, squishy sounds they were making between them. He didn't understand how, or why this was happening, but all he knew was that he liked it, he liked Gareki, and he was oh so happy right now. Soon it was too overwhelming for him, the sensations, the sounds, the emotions, and he came again with a loud cry, getting it all over his and Gareki's clothing.

Gareki groaned from the back of his throat, and watched Nai's face contort in pleasure. Some got on his face, and Nai, much like a child or animal, tried to absentmindedly lick it off. This, however, was too much for the dark haired boy, and he came with a shudder, and a small moan of "N-Nai..."

As it went with their game of vouyeristic game of back and forth, Nai watched Gareki come. He was so much bigger than him, and a lot more came out. It wasn't as creamy as his, it was thinner and smelt a lot more...grownup than his. "Wow..." was all he managed to say, making Gareki's blush worsen. "D-Don't marvel at it, idiot! Every man has one..."

"But I'm sure Gareki's is best!" Nai said with childlike confidence. Gareki just turned an even deeper shade of red, and he looked away. "Don't say such cute things!...I'm spent, and I'm sure you are too." Nai nodded, yawning. He was tired, and was about to pull up his pants, before the other boy stopped him. "Dumbass! Wipe it off yourself first!" He wiped his hands and thighs down, before moving to his own. When they were cleaned up, he pulled all their clothes back on. Instead of climbing back up to his bed like Nai assumed he would, he just wrapped his arms around Nai. He sighed into his hair.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Especially not that annoying bastard Yogi. And never let anyone else besides you or me do that to you, got it!?"

Nai nodded, and smiled brightly at Gareki. He felt like they had gotten closer, closer than anyone else. Even more that Karuku. He shifted in Gareki's arms, and instinct kicked in. He slowly leaned up and kissed Gareki gently, eyes immediately shutting afterwards, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

Gareku was left awake alone, with his blush and the shame he should of felt. But instead, all he felt was happiness.•

**This was hugely OOC, huh...my first Karneval work, actually (a smut, no less) and they're hard character types for me to writr. As always, I hoped you enjoyed, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
